


Winter

by JyaGhost



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: Sequel to Beginnings.





	Winter

The snow wasn't something anyone could write poetry about. Thin, slick -- closer to drops of ice than pretty flakes.

Forget sleeping in either of the bunkrooms. They hung storm shutters and extra curtains on the windows, piled rugs and hides, thick flannel blankets and down quilts on the floor near the fireplace -- burrowing in together like bears about to hibernate.

At least the stages weren't running in this mess. All there was to do was feed and clean up after the barn critters -- including Andy's pets and the chickens -- restock the firewood and keep the fireplace going.

Chores aside, they ate when they were hungry, slept when they pleased. Read books, played checkers, cheated at card games and laughed their heads off during arguments over it.

What they didn't do was talk about what had started in the fall and that hadn't - in their minds - finished yet.

How Slim liked to warm Jess up after he'd ventured outside to do his chores. Warm hands and hot breath moving over chilled skin until Jess broke out in a thin sheen of sweat, voice free of frosted chattering when he called out Slim's name.

They didn't talk about Jess pulling Slim down into their nest of blankets, curling himself against Slim's side or his back, sharing body heat once Slim finished his turn at working.

And when the icy snow melted, and the stages ran, and Andy came home from school, they didn't talk about why the sight of a jar of strawberry preserves had them both wearing secret little grins and glints of mischief in their eyes.

No, they didn't talk at all.

They didn't have to.

*End*


End file.
